¿Quién soy, Italia?
by Hikariitopvocal
Summary: Todos los paises tienen planes, incluido Italia, y Alemania se queda solo en casa. Sin saber que hacer, encuentra un libro, el cual resulta ser el Diario de Italia...Alemania descubirá algo que no debería… Algo de su pasado que no recordaba. ¿Quién era ese tal Sir? ¿Y qué ocurrio en realidad con él? (Apoyo la teoria de sir Alemania) Pasen y lean... Les gustará.
1. Chapter 1 - ¿Qué escondes, Italia?

_**Hola gente! Soy arii ;) Bueno, capitulo 1. Lógicamente en el primer capitulo no pasará nada… Subiré un capitulo todos los viernes (este incluido) y luego subiré fics también de hora de aventuras y corazón de melón.**_  
_**Ya sabeis, cada viernes habrá una continuación como ya dije.**_  
_**La historia es (apoyo la teoría de que sacro imperio romano es Alemania) El joven alemán se queda solo y encuentra un diario, el cual resulta ser de ¿Italia? Y ve una foto suyo de pequeño… Un chico vestido de sirvienta con un chico rubio. La curiosidad lo mata ¿Qué paso con aquel chico y quien era? ¿Qué estas ocultando, Italia? Alemania descubirá algo que no debería… Algo de su pasado que no recordaba.**_

* * *

Pi pi, pi pi...  
Golpeo el despertador.  
8 am, 4 de julio.  
Seguramente hoy inglaterra entraria en depresión.  
Cerro los ojos... Como inglaterra no tendria fuerzas para luchar y America estaria celebrando el dia en el que por fin se independizo, y francia estaria consolando al ingles, no quedaban mas que rusia y china, y ellos dos no harian ningun ataque.  
Sí, ese era por fin su dia libre.  
Cambio de lado en la cama y poso una mano en la cintura del chico.

Espera, chico?

Alemania se levanto sobresaltado.  
¿Por qué demonios había otra persona en su cama?  
Por supuesto el movimiento brusco que hizo y el ruido que provocó desperto a aquella persona, que se levanto sonriendo.

-Nee, buenos dias alemania.  
-I-italia que haces aqui?  
-Anoche vi una manga con Japon y me dio mucho miedo _ no pude dormir por la noche y me vine a dormir con Alemania.

Alemania suspiro... Y luego se dio cuenta. Era pleno verano y hacia mucho calor, sobre todo en italia, por lo que su amigo se habia acostumbrado a dormir con una camiseta de tirantes y calzoncillos.

-pero bueno italia! Como te presentas asi!-le dijo el aleman mientras le tiraba sus pantalones. - ademas, te recuerdo que hoy tenias que irte con italia del sur a no se que conveccion de pasta...  
-Nee, al festival de la madonna bruna!  
-Si, eso... Tienes que ir, verdad?  
-hera hera... Si! me voy ya, alemania cuidate!

-Alemania POV-

Cerre la puerta. Ahora mi amigo estaba en otro pais, celebrando una fiesta a la virgen de lo que sea.  
Japon habia ido a un salon del manga y america estaba de fiesta. Francia estaba animando a inglaterra, quien como cada 4 de julio entraba en depresion por que en esa fecha america se independizo. Asi que mi unico dia libre, nadie puede quedar. Un dia tranquilo, libre, sin nada fuera de lo normal.  
Comere, leere un libro, dare un paseo, cenare y me duchare. Un dia normal, como tanto me gustan. Y es que desde que conozco a italia, no podia esperar un dia normal. Tener que rescatarle de america, que el fantasma de su abuelo aparezca en el cielo cantando y pare una guerra, abrir una cafeteria por un dia... No es que no fueran normales, eran 'especiales'...  
Bueno, a lo que iba.

-fin alemania POV-

Encendio la tele.  
Alemania: veamos que echan..

Puso las noticias.

Presentador: el tiempo! En españa hara mal tiempo, sobretodo en asturias (como siempre, yo vivo ahí xD y el clima es horriblee) y en Italia mucho calor.  
En Italia hacia mucho calor… No le extrañaba que durmiera en calzoncillos.  
Presentador: Y ahora volvemos con las noticias!  
Apagó la tele. No le apetecia nada escuchar las noticias.  
Fue a la cocina, se preparó un café para despertarse, desayuno y se fue a vestir.  
Hoy iba a ser un dia largo… Largo y tranquilo.  
Se acercó a la estantería. Libros policiacos, de amor, de misterio… Ninguno le llamaba la atención.  
-Hmm… No se que leer…  
De entre los libros asomaba uno que no había leído. Lo tomó, juzgo el libro por la portada (?) y se sentó en el sillón, acomodándose.  
Leyó una página… Y otra…  
Y ya se había metido profundamente en la historia.  
Pasaron hojas, capítulos, minutos, horas…  
Cerró el libro y lo volvió a meter en la librería.  
El libro le gusto mucho, tanto que se quedó con ganas de más. Pero ya se los había leído todos.  
Subió a su cuarto. Miró por los cajones, por las estanterías, las mesitas… Y no tenía ningún libro.  
-Igual Italia tiene…  
Se dirigió al cuarto de Italia. Miró su reloj… Las 6 p.m., aún tenía toda la tarde libre.  
-Veamos… Aquí no tiene libros, aquí solo hay revistas… Ajá!  
Cogió lo que creyó que era un libro. Era negro y muy pequeño y delgado. Normal… Traía escrito en dorado MEMORIAS.  
Hmm… Era un diario?! Decidió dejarlo donde estaba. Cuando iba a posarlo en su mesita, de entre las páginas se resbaló una pequeña foto.  
Traía: Año 900.  
La foto estaba llena de polvo. Estaba echa en blanco y negro y estaba rota por algunos bordes… Italia estaba vestida de ¿chica? Llevaba un vestido, un pañuelo en la cabeza con dos mechones de pelo rebeldes que caian sobre su cara, y tenía una escoba en la mano. A su lado estaba un chico rubio vestido de negro con los ojos azules, muy pegado a Italia.  
Italia se veía realmente lindo… Entonces se fijó en la escoba. El tenia esa escoba!  
Guardó la foto en su chaqueta y dejó la habitación de Italia.  
Fue a la suya. Las 6:15 p.m. Se tiró en la cama. Estaba agotado, a pesar de que no había hecho nada en todo el dia. Giró la cabeza. Sí, ahí estaba. Esa escoba que tenía por siempre, desde que tenía memoria… ¿Cómo había llegado a sus manos?  
Observó la foto. Aquel chico… Le resultaba familiar. ¿De qué conocería a Italia?  
De fondo se veía la casa de Austria…  
-¿Qué me estas ocultando, Italia?

* * *

_**Y hasta aquí el primer capitulo! Obio no ocurre nada en este capitulo, pero les prometo que el siguiente va a ser mas largo, lo voy a contar mejor y todo eso… Ademas empezará la acción.**_  
_**Arigato gozaimasuu por leer! Dejen sus review y podrán llevarse de regalo un lápiz.**_  
_**Hasta el viernes.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - El diario de ¿Chibitalia?

Hola gente! Que contenta estoy w me despierto y veo en el hotmail 7 notificaciones! :,D  
Bueno, os respondere al final del fic ya que no se como se hace (estuve media hora para subir el primer capitulo xDD, pero lo consegui *3*)  
A partir de este capitulo empieza todo... Ewe y sera mas largo, claro! Resumen del capi: alemania lee una parte del diario, y va a preguntarle a hungria y a austria sobre sacro imperio romano. Le diran la verdad? En todo caso... Que relacion tenian ellos dos?  
Ya no les entretengo mas w

* * *

(Flashback)

Alemania era muy pulcro y ordenado, asi que al igual que America decidio hacer una limpieza de su deposito. Subió al desvan (o bajo al desvan, no lo se) estaba todo oscuro. Se las apaño para conseguir unas cerillas palpando los muebles. Llenó sus manos de polvo, pero consiguio distinguir una mesita. Abrio un cajon y alli encontro las cerillas. Las encendio. Ahora ya podia ver bien, estaba todo lleno de telarañas y polvo. Paso su mano por el mueble, se quedó gris. Saco una caja y empezo ahí a meter la mayoria de cosas que iba encontrando: revistas, platos rotos, muebles antiguos... Cuando creyo que habia terminado, vio una escoba. Cuando la iba a tirar, se dio cuenta de que era demasiado grande asi que la partio en dos. Al fondo se oyo un vee~. Se giro y ahí estaba Italia.  
Italia: nee, Alemania, no tires eso D,:  
Alemania: pero si esta vieja!  
Italia: pero es importante...

La cogio y con un rollo de papel envolvio los dos lados de la escoba y se la dio para que la guardara.

-fin flashback-

Ahora estaba el delante de esa escoba (doy mucha importancia para una escoba no? Para quien no se vio chibitalia, es un regalo de italia a sir para que lo recuerde w)  
Que estaba rota por la mitad y que italia habia arreglado con tantas ganas.  
Se levanto de la cama. Paso por el pasillo y se dirio a su habitacion.  
Realmente iba a hacerlo? Iba a violar la intimidad de su amigo?  
Suspiro. Si italia se enteraba...  
Poso su mano por el manillar...

-hera hera... Ey! Ey alemania que haces?~

Mierda! Se giro sobresaltado.  
-I...italia! Iba a ordenar tu cuarto, ya que tengo todo el dia libre y a saber como lo tienes.  
-alemania es tan bueno! Muchas gracias alemania!  
-mientras, tu porque no vas preparando la cena?  
-hera hera hera hera~~ ahh! Si! Pastaaa!  
-hmm... De acuerdo

Era raro que alemania aceptara a que italia hiciera pasta, ademas de que hoy seguramente se habria atiborrado a ella. Pero necesitaba leer una sola hoja de ese diario.  
Espera, en que estaba pensando? De verdad iba a hacerlo?  
Bueno, italia se pasaba gran parte del tiempo con el, asi que no tendria muchas mas oportunidades de saber acerca de su pasado.

Italia se alejo por el pasillo.  
Dio un suspiro y entro en la habitacion de italia.

Con cuidado de no tocar nada, se dirigio a la estanteria, cogio el libro y...

_''Querido diario. Siglo 15._

_Hace mucho que no hablamos tu y yo._

_Vivo en una casa llamada Sacro Imperio, al lado de Francia nii-chan y de España._

_Pero esta mañana mi abuelo Roma me cogió y me llevo, forzándome a dejar mi casa al lado de Francia._

_No me importó mucho. Adoro a mi abuelo. Es grande y fuerte, tiene algunos golpes y muchas cicatrices, y eso me pone triste._

_Pasa gran parte del tiempo conmigo. ¡Hasta me ha enseñado a dibujar!_

_Es tan divertido dibujar junto a él! Y mi abuelo esta encantado con mis dibujos~_

_Me hace sentir vivo y renacentista. Tengo ganas de enseñarle mis dibujos a Francia y a Sacro Imperio Romano, y también a otro hermano que no conozco. Ya tengo ganas de verles…_

_El abuelo Roma es muy bueno conmigo. Es tan grande y fuerte… Pero echo mucho de menos a mis hermanos._

_Espero verlos pronto!_

_¡Quiza me vengan a visitar pronto!_

_Lo cierto es que…''_

Italia: Alemania, ya esta la cena!

Alemania se estremeció. Bueno, no era tan interesante su diario… Tenía que tener algo más.

Se guardó el diario en la chaqueta y cerró la puerta. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Alemania: Ahora bajo!

Fue a su habitación y guardo el libro en el rincón más escondido que había. Allí nunca lo encontraría…

Y con uno de sus libros relleno el hueco que había dejado el diario en la estantería.

Corrió la silla y se sentó en ella.

Italia le sirvió un plato de raviolis con tomate y un monton de salsas.

-Oye, Italia… ¿Por qué desapareció tu Abuelo?

-Porque el abuelo Roma era muy poderoso.

Alemania guardó silencio, pero el joven italiano no paro de hablar toda la cena. Algunas veces decía tonterías, otras veces simplemente solo hacia ruidos y otras hablaba sin decir nada. Despues se quedaron en silencio.

-Hmm… Oye, Italia. Nunca me contaste que viviste con Austria..

-Ah si! Vee~ El señor Austria me conquistó. Pero no era tan bueno como Alemania que me da comida y un sitio para dormir!

Alemania había capturado a Italia años atrás cuando lo encontró en el bosque. Después se hicieron amigos y él le sacaba las castañas del fuego siempre que los aliados, especialmente Inglaterra y America, le atacaban.

-¿Y cómo te iba en la casa de Austria? P-pero que?! ¡Ya te has terminado todos los raviolis?

-Hera hera~ ¿Vas a terminarte los tuyos? *Carita moe*

-Tomalos… - Dijo mientras se levantaba de su sitio.

-Italia: *O* Pastaa!

Alemania subió a su cuarto. Se dio una ducha y se puso el pijama.

Miró el reloj, ya eran casi las 11.

Se echo en la cama. Giró la cabeza y ahí estaba, el libro que había ''escondido'' tan bien.

Lo tomó. Sabia que no podría dormir sin leerlo.

Se maldigo a si mismo por hacerlo, pero abrió el libro.

_''Querido Diario. Siglo XVI_

_Gomen! Llevo un siglo sin hablarte. Pero mi vida ha cambiado mucho._

_El abuelo roma desapareció. Volví a mi casa con Francia-nii chan y Sacro Imperio Romano, también con mi hermano España._

Alemania tragó saliva. 'Sacro Imperio Romano'.

_Durante un tiempo Sacro Imperio Romano me perseguía. Me gritaba que formemos juntos el Sacro Imperio Romano. Yo le decía que no quería, porque acabaría como el abuelo Roma._

_Los años pasaron y mi país se conviertió en un lugar muy prospero. Hacía mucho calor, tenia buenos cultivos… Era perfecto. Pero España-nii chan estaba triste y vino a avisarme. En su espalda traia propiedad de Eastburgo, me dijo que aprovechara todo lo que pudiera ahora. Lo entendí muy bien._

_Austria me cogió y me llevo a su casa. Yo no podía defenderme, así que me fui con él._

_Me daba poca comida ToT me obligaba a limpiarle la casa y a hacer todos sus labores, y me ha vestido de niña. _

_Esta mañana me ha reñido porque he pintado uno de sus retratos. Tan solo le puse un bigote! Me hizo recordar a las tardes que pasaba con el Abuelo Roma.''_

Pasó un monton de hojas. Bla bla bla, dolor, bla bla bla, guerras… ¡Ah! Encontro lo que buscaba.

_'' Querido diario, dia nosecual del mes nolose del año nimeacuerdo._

_Hoy estoy… Emocionado! Han pasado muchas cosas. Primero, fui a un pequeño parque a dibujar con Sacro Imperio Romano. Cuando le estaba enseñando a pintar, se puso como un tomate (ñam~) y salio corriendo. ''_

Alemania pasó más hojas. Ya eran las once y media.

_''Querido diario, dia soleado, mes verano, año año._

_Hoy sacro Imperio Romano me ha dado comida a escondidas del señor Austria. Me encantó ese gesto, aunque la comida sabia fatal. ¡La intención es lo que cuenta!_

El joven alemán siguió pasando mas y mas paginas.

_''Querido diario, dia , mes , año _

_Hoy me encontré con Sacro Imperio Romano!..._

Vale, ya había quedado claro que ese tal sir era el primer romance de Italia. Alemania se sintió extraño. ¿Celoso tal vez? NO! CLARO QUE NO!

Se golpeó a si mismo. Y después siguió leyendo un par de párrafos mas abajo.

_… Sabes? Creo que le gusto… Aunque no creo que una nación tan poderosa se fije en un país como yo, verdad? Vee~''_

Ahora si que se sintió mal. Eso le cayó como balde de agua frío al Alemán, quien se sintió fatal, y no sabia por qué. Cerró el libro. Ya leería el final mas tarde, ahora era el momento de irse a Viena a hacerle una visita al Austriaco.

* * *

**Well Hello! ¿Qué tal habitantes de un lugar llamado world? Hasta aquí el segundo capitulo!**

**En el siguiente Alemania descubrirá como murió Sacro Imperio Romano, hablara con Austria y con Hungria, y Italia pronto notará que falta algo en su cuarto, ¿pero el que?**

**Además harán su aparición Inglaterra, Francia y America, y como no falta nuestro querido Japón, que no lo olvide ni lo olvidaré nunca ewe! **

**Y ahora, el momento que nadie estaba esperando.**

**Reviews y mensajes y todo lo relacionado con esta history!**

**Nevra Amulet Cat: Un lápiz para tii w ashashashash gracias! No me quedo tan bien como esperaba, pero es solo el primer capitulo asi que… :D Para animar a Inglaterra ya esta Francia xD Por cierto, lo meteré en la historia muy pronto ;) Y es que no se de que era esa fiesta, de venerar no sr que virgen.. Bueno! Nos estamos leyendo ;)**

**AmazingTamales03: Otro lápiz para tiii! Jujuu w gracias por comentar en serio, por supuesto que lo seguire ewe **

**Guest: Cruel vendetta D,: vale vale, el siguiente capitulo, pero no me hagas daño! ToT**

**Burbujas de colores: ewe, tu nombre lo peta por cierto! A mi me pasa lo mismo w muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que te guste la continuacióon~ Ya lo creo que Alemania va a salir de la rutina e3e *risa maligna* **

**Y ya esta! Domo Arigato a los que se subscribieron, que son muchos y ya vi mensajes de que me habían agregado a su autor favorito –llora de felicidad- estoy very very happy. Ah, si me pasais el nombre de vuestos fics, prometo leerlos y poner un review :,D**


	3. Chapter 3 - Un pudding muy cremoso

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.**  
**Y este fic tampoco me pertenece, se lo plagiado a un huron.**

**Eh eheheh que si, que lo escribi yo!** **Era broma, no os lo creais D,: **

**Bueno hola, pinguinos todos de leche con calcio. Hoy estoy mas gilipoyas de lo normal, aviso.**

**UNO: voy a hacer otro fic de hetalia, que va a ser muy random, muy loco y sin sentido común. **

**DOS: empieza el chapter 3!**  
**Un chico me envío un mensaje diciendome consejos para mejorar, realmente se lo agradeci, asi que haber si os gusta mas este capitulo!**

* * *

Alemania fue a comprarse el primer billete que encontró a Austria. En su maleta solo llevaba el diario de Italia y la foto (y mudas limpias, quien sabe). Pronto sabría quien era ese tal 'sir'. ¡Solo escuchar su nombre le ponía malo! Si Italia nunca le quiso hablar de él, sería... Hmm... ¡Porque le hizo mucho daño y le quiere olvidar! Sí, pues encontraría a ese paisucho si es que seguia vivo y le haria pasarlas canutas.

Compro los billetes (yo es que no se como va esto de montar en avion asi que espera lo que tiene que esperar) y montó en el avión.

* * *

Japón! ¡Japón! Nee... Alemania se fue sin despedirse...

-Calma, Italia, no debe estar lejos...  
-u_u  
-Iré a tu casa y te ayudaré a buscarlo.

Ahora era el japonés el que tenía que coger el siguiente avión.

* * *

-¡Bien chicos! Después de mi puente por fiesta y de la baja laboral de Inglaterra...

-¡Eres un idiota!

El inglés miró con desprecio al joven Alfred, quien solo se reía sin parar.

-Oigan chicos, calmense. Les traje unas pastitas Aru~. - El chino también formaba parte de la conversación.  
-Yo solo quiero ver a Italia y a Alemania suplicar por sus vidas manchados de sangre y con heridas en sus...KOL KOL KOL KOL - Para esto no tengo explicación.  
-Oye francia no puedes comer aqui, Aru  
-Y tu no puedes decirme que hacer

-CALLENSE YA. Alemania ahora mismo esta embarcando a Austria, o eso se cree el.

De repente una chica entro en escena. Iba de azul y con tacones, a lo azafata.

-Alemania fue a comprar un billete hacia Austria que dios sabe que queria hacer alli.  
-turismo, aru?  
-Escuchar musique classic. (Acento francés, y no, no tengo ni idea de françoise)

Despues de la interrupción, el americano añadió.  
-El caso es que no lo va a conseguir porque le hemos cambiado los tickets y le hemos metido en un avión hacia... Jijiji...¡ Hungría! Y ahora que Alemania no está, atacaremos a Italia y a Japón.  
UN PLAN BRILLANTE HAHAHA.  
Sea dicho que no aceptaré ningun comentario negativo ni cualquier comentario que no acepte mi propuesta.

* * *

Alemania: (perplejo) -que... Que hago yo en Budapest...

Se frotó los ojos.  
Abrió el diario cual guia turistica. Hungria o Austria, daba igual, ambos conocían la historia.  
Fue hacia su casa y llamó al timbre.

-¿Hungría? Soy Alemania, verás...

* * *

-...Y por eso he venido a aquí.

-Oh, entiendo... Vale, mira.  
Te lo contaré.  
Hungría abrió su diario.

_''No eran tiempos faciles. Vivo con Austria y sacro Imperio Romano, tambien con Italia. Ultimamente Austria tiene muchas deudas y vienen muchas personas a visitarlas con cara de enfadados. Espero que todo pase pronto y que Austria se recupere.''_

Pasó algunas hojas.

_''Llegó la despedida. Hoy ha sido el dia mas duro para Italia. Sacro Imperio Romano se ha ido. Se han despedido pero antes de eso besó a Italia. ¡Fue tan tierno y romántico! Por fin se declararon... Antes de la guerra. Italia le regaló una escoba, que mientras todos lo miraron raro, para Sir fue el mejor regalo del mundo. Lo aceptó prometiendole que volvería y que siempre, siempre, siempre lo recordaría. Sir se fue, y Italia le ha prometido esperarle los años que hagan falta. Se veían muy enamorados... No me cabe duda de que Italia será fiel a esa promesa siempre.''_

Siguió pasando mas hojas. Alemania notó que estaba a punto de llorar.

_''Hoy, nos hemos enterado. Sir ha perdido la vida en la guerra.''_

Alemania palideció por completo. Solo pudo sentirse fatal por Italia. ¡Como lo tuvo que pasar!

_''No se lo hemos dicho a Italia. Le decimos que va a volver, tal y como le prometio. No podiamos ver a Italia sufriendo. Francia le dijo que nunca jamás va a volver, pero el no le escucho. "_

Cerró el diario.

-Lo siento, no puedo seguir leyendo. Italia quería mucho a ese chico, y se lo arrebataron de golpe. A dia de hoy todavía cree que esta vivo.

Alemania sintió un escalofrio por dentro.  
Una llamada... Pirpirirpiri (musica Alemana)

-Diga... ¿Qué? En seguida voy!

Alemania puso su cara de enfadado.

-¡Los aliados han secuestrado a Italia! ¡Me voy!

Cogio sus cosas, sus mudas limpias y se fue corriendo.  
No podía pensar con claridad. El solo queria ver a Italia feliz que bueno, siempre estaba feliz, pero queria verlo feliz con el bombom al que mas ganas le tuviera.  
Corrió con todas sus ganas (sí, como si pensara llegar a Italia corriendo desde Hungría).

* * *

-¡Ay no me lasmites! Tengo parientes en venezia...

-HAHAHA.-el Americano reía como el solo sabia. Risa hero.

-Suelta a Italia.  
El alemán llego jadeando, sin aire y sudado.  
-Mira, me he pateado media europa corriendo, y NO ESTOY DE HUMOR.  
-pero si tu estabas en Hungria y...  
-CALLATE. ¡SOLTAR A ITALIA U OS MATO!

Italia solo sollozaba  
-Ahh que miedo no me hagais daño hare lo que querais me rindo me rindo.- Dijo mientras movía una banderita blanca.  
-Italia... -susurró Alemania.

Le encantaba verlo tan inofensivo. Si no estuvieran a punto de luchar contra los aliados y en medio de medio mundo, posiblemente se tiraría encima de él.

Que estaba pensando?  
Sobre todo no sonrojarse... No sonro...  
Alemania se sintió tan mal que descargó sus emociones contra el pobre Francés con un golpe en los morros.

-Ahh monsieur! Te arrepentirás!  
-Esto es la guerra, muchachos...- susurro Inglaterra.

Alemania se moria de ganas de animar a Italia y de decirle que no estaba solo, pero su corazón estaba prometido a sacro imperio romano.  
Eso desanimó por completo al Alemán.

**YYYY capitulo 3 done!**  
**En realidad este fic va a tener muchos capitulos aunque parezca que esta llegando a su fin.**  
**En el siguiente capitulo va a haber una sorpresita un poco dolorosa, y igual va a haber UsUk.**  
**Además, Austria aparecerá, y vera a sacro imperio romano un poco cambiado...**  
**Y kiku, nuestro japones, dira mas de dos frases, y Alemania no sera el unico protagonista xD**  
**Ademas, wow, parece que sir tambien tendra un diario... **  
**Espero que le haya gustado~~**  
**Ahora si, hasta el viernes xDD Se que son muy cortos, pero es que si subo uno al dia pues...**

**Nos estamos leyendo :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - ¿Sacro Imperio Romano?

Y ahí estaba el, paralizado, con un francés con la cara dolorida, un Italiano llorando, un Americano comiendo perritos calientes, un Inglés cejudo, un chino y un ruso siniestro.  
Si no se hubiera ido a revolver entre las memorias de Feliciano, no estaria atado a esa silla con un arma apuntandole.  
Y el no habria descubierto que no tenia ninguna posibilidad con el Italiano, ¡Pero tampoco queria tenerla!  
No es que le gustara Feli, solo le tenia cariño. Al fin y al cabo, era su unico y mejor amigo ¿no?  
Habían naufragado juntos, visitado muchas partes del mundo juntos, descubierto las costumbres y tradiciones del otro y aunque sus diferencias eran bastante claras, eran ellos mismos, y eso era lo que importaba. Que italia le queria por lo que era, aquel aleman cabezón que le ayudaba siempre que necesitaba ayuda, que a veces le daba miedo y que le acompañaba a todos lados.  
Que tenian gustos y formas de ser muy distintas, de paises distintos y que tambien en el fisico eran demasiado diferentes, pero que importaba.  
Asi que levanto su arma y apuntó al maldito que habia atado a su Italia. El ingles.

Cada sollozo de Italia era como una puñadala para el.  
Al ver que amenazaban a uno de los aliadios, el chino se lanzo encima del Alemán, quienes rodaron por el suelo con caras de enfado.  
Al final el alemán quedó encima del chino y le dio un golpe en la cara con el arma, despues se levantó.  
America, al ver que uno de sus apoyos estaba herido, grito:  
-Inglaterra, haz algo!  
Inglaterra corrio hacia donde estaba Alemania, mientras ahora era el Ruso el que amenazaba a Feliciano con una botella rota de Vodka.  
El inglés le apunto a la cara.  
Ahí estaba él, con un chino retorciendose de dolor en el suelo, su italia llorando porque no estaba aqui para protegerle y con una pistola a punto de mandarle al otro barrio. La violencia era una mierda, pero funciona.  
Cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó a que apretara el gatillo. Se odio a si mismo por no poder salvar al pobre chico.  
Cuando creyó que era el final, vio a Kiku coger de la espalda al Inglés.  
El solo se le quedo mirando.  
El japonés sacó su Katana.  
Se mostraba serio y tranquilo, como en un juego.  
El inglés se quedo perplejo ante la mirada de Japón.  
Alemania recupero el arma que habia dejado en el suelo y apunto al Americano.  
-Acabemos con esto...  
Fue entonces cuando Alemania sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y cayó al suelo sin conocimiento.  
El francés le había golpeado con una lampara.

Italia miró al Aleman en el suelo, sangrando por la cabeza, y entonces se sintio mil veces peor.  
Si antes sollozaba, ahora pataleaba, lloraba, chillaba y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Kiku fue corriendo a socorrerle. Le hizo un corte en el pecho al frances, no fue muy profundo. Al ingles le rompio el arma y a su hermano, China, le golpeo.  
Despues corrio a ayudar al rubio.  
Le tapo la cabeza con un trozo de tela y fue a desatar al Italiano.

Los aliados ya habian huido, ya que "se habian pasado un poco".

El japonés fue a la cocina para coger el telefono.  
Marcó el 112.

-Si, un accidente, una ambulancia por fa...

Solto el telefono de golpe y cayo al suelo.  
Se tapó la boca para no gritar.

El italiano, preso del miedo y de perder a Alemania... ¿Lo estaba besando?  
Lastima que el rubio no estuviera despierto para disfrutarlo...

El italiano se separo del alemán  
-Nee, yo... Queria ver si despertaba como en blancanieves... No, le estaba haciendo el boca a boca... Eto...  
-No te preocupes, Italia. Se va a poner bien.

* * *

-Italia, me enteré...

El italiano sonrio. Se notaba de que era una sonrisa medio forzada.  
-Austria!  
-Siento lo de tu amigo.

"amigo..." "Amigo..."

-¿Donde esta?  
-En su cuarto, descansando.

Italia recupero su sonrisa.  
Porque Alemania no se merecia resultar herido por un torpe como el.

-Italia, podemos hablar?  
-vee~ Por supuesto Austria.

Austria se sentó.  
-Dime la verdad. A ti te gusta ese chico.. ¿No?  
-Ehh? NO. Alemania es solo mi mejor amigo y ademas yo siempre cumpro mis promesas, como la de sir...

Austria suspiró.  
-P-pero... Sir no cumplio su promesa... Me prometio que volveria...  
-En realidad no te dejo. Siempre estuvo alli.

Italia estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

-Nee, ¿como dices?  
-sacro imperio romano esta mas cerca de lo que crees.

Italia se seco los ojos casi sin entender.

-Fe...Feliciano...

Se giro y alli estaba aquel Aleman, mirandole con una mueca de dolor que habia desaparecido en pocos segundos. Y es que no importaba el dolor si Italia estaba feliz y a salvo.

Italia volvio a llorar, no sabia si de la emocion o de desesperacion, pero corrio a abrazar a alemania.  
Estaba acurrucado en su pecho, y reconocia ese olor, ese aroma que solo una persona tenia.  
Su sacro imperio Romano.

Alemania estaba completamente paralizado. No era un abrazo de oso o de amigos. Era un abrazo de estos que sientes el calor de la otra persona, su aroma, un abrazo en el que estais demasiado cerca. Un abrazo bastante cálido. Y bajo la mirada del austriaco. Estaba tan sorprendido que tardo en corresponderle, pero lo hizo. Tardaron un rato en separarse, cuando alemania miro a otro lado ruborizado y el italiano no paraba de sonreir.

-Hera hera~ Alemania esta mejor?  
-Si, me duele un poco la cabeza pero...  
-Gracias.  
-¿Por qué?

Italia queria gritar ¡por volver! ¡Por cumplir tu promesa!  
Pero se hizo un nudo.

-Por salvarme.

El alemán sonrio. Lo cierto es que cuando estaba insconciente, habia tenido un sueño. Al principio le dio miedo. En el sueño habia sentido la "muerte" de sir. Pero tambien sintio el beso que le habia dado Italia. Y aunque para el fue un sueño, para Italia fue real, y ambos tuvieron que morderse el labio.  
Alemania, porque sentia que el corazon de Italia le pertenecia a otro.  
Y Italia, porque Alemania no se acordaba de el.

Austria se levanto.  
-Alemania, podemos hablar...?  
-Claro.  
-En privado.

Italia se fue a acostar, habia tenido muchas emociones ese dia.

* * *

Alemania estaba en un lugar en el que no habia estado antes, pero que le resultaba muy familiar.  
Austria abrio un armario y saco un libro marrón.  
Se lo entrego.  
-¿Qué es?  
-Hungria me conto que has estado husmeando en el pasado, pero solo en el de chibitalia. ¿Por que no descubres tambien el tuyo?

Alemania abrio la primera pagina.  
"Querido diario..."

* * *

-Italia, estas despierto?  
-vee~ sip! Pasa, japón.

Tras decir eso, el japones entro en el cuarto y se sento en un lado de la cama.  
-Kiku... ¿Tu crees que a Alemania le gustare?  
-Italia...-susurró el pelinegro, sonriedo. -¿Te gusta Alemania?

Italia se sonrojo, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Pero Alemania no siente lo mismo, nee~. ¿Y a ti te gusta alguien?

Kiku se puso como un tomate. Esa pregunta no se la esperaba. Ademas, no sabria que responderse ni a si mismo. Se había fijado en el inglés, pero…¿eso se llamaba amor? Además también tenia sus dudas con el griego.

-C…creo que si.

El italiano se levanto y abrazó al japonés.

-Nee~… Japon esta enamorado, hera hera~.

Eso le sonaba un poco mal al Japonés, quien rio nervioso.

-¿Quién es?

-Esto… Arthur Kirkland.

Italia abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Había escuchado bien?

-¿Iggirisu?

Se tiró en la cama, riendo.

-Haceis buena pareja.

El japonés se levanto de la cama.

-Suerte con Alemania. Seguro que le gustas.

-Gracias, Kiku… ¡Buenas noches! ¿si?

Se fue de la habitación y cerró la puerta sonriendo.

**Muy buenas criaturitas!**  
**Lo siento, pero hize muchos cambios. En el capitulo que iba a hacer pasaba todo lo contrario. Italia no sabia que alemania era sir, alemania y italia no se besaban, iba a haber usuk y leeriamos el diario de Austria. No abandone las ideas, solo las deje para otro capitulo.**

**Vale, quería ver a Japon feliz y como vi que a la gente el usuk no le gustaba lo cambie un poco, luego el diario de Austria lo tengo escrito pero decidi cortarlo ahí.**

**Y el próximo capitulo ya lo tengo escrito, es que llevo desde el miércoles en casa porque estuve mala y tuve mucho tiempo libre, lei y escribi, eso fue la mayoría de cosas que hice Xdd**

**Tengo un problema, quiero hacer usuk y a la vez quiero hacer kikuxarthur como se dija, y también fruk (se dice asi francia x Inglaterra?)**

**Bueno opinar si quereis (: y gracias por leer! ** **Nevra Amulet Cat: Un aplauso para ti, lista, que eres muy lista _** **Burbujas de colores: Siento no poner su diario, lo tengo ya escrito y todo eso pero lo borre y lo deje para otro capi, no se, pensé que estaba ya bien asi (:** **Guest: Arigato Gozaimasuu *O* No sabes lo feliz que me hacen estos reviews ToT** **Y los mp que me dejasteis bueno, a esos si se responderlos asi que no hace falta que los ponga aquí** **Gracias por leer! :,D**


	5. Chapter 5 - Ich Liebe Dich

**Muy buenas gente sagrada!**  
**Hoy les traigo un capitulo con poca acción porque me quiero centrar mas en la relación de Alemania e Italia.**  
**Por cierto, este capitulo lo quería hacer con música, ya que es una de las cosas mas importantes en mi vida y siempre ha estado ahí. Y quería celebrar que me han metido en una banda como batería..**  
**Se trata de mi canción favorita y este ha sido el capitulo que mas me gusto escribir, ademas de otras canciones que ya que estaba me pareció que pegaban mucho.**

* * *

_"Me gustaría inventar un país contigo_  
_Para que las palabras como patria por venir_  
_Bandera nación frontera raza o destino_  
_Tuvieran algún sentido para mi_  
_Y que limite al este con mil amigos_  
_Al sur con tus pasiones y al oeste con el mar_  
_Al norte con los secretos que nunca te digo_  
_Para gobernarlos de cerca si los quieres conquistar"_

Alemania abrió el libro.  
_"Querido diario._  
_La hecho mucho de menos._  
_Quiero ganar esta guerra y volver con ella. Quiero convertirme en la nación mas fuerte del mundo y darle a Italia lo que se merece. Volveré con ella tal y como se lo prometí y le colmare de toda las pastas del mundo, le haré la nación mas grande y rica de todas. Le daré lo que se merece. Por eso volveré. Pienso ganar esta guerra."_

Alemania miro con duda a Austria.  
Ese sir... Realmente quería a Feliciano Vargas. Y no dudo en que Italia también le querría.  
Alemania cerro el libro, pidió disculpas por tener que irse tan rápido y se fue. Pero no sin llevarse el diario.

_"Me encantaría que nuestro país tuviera_  
_Un arsenal inmenso de caricias bajo el mar _  
_Para que al caer la noche yo encienda dos velas_  
_Para invadirte por sorpresa en la intimidad._  
_Con dos habitantes sera el país mas pequeño del mundo_  
_Sin embargo el mas grande de todos los que yo vi_  
_De veras te dijo que el himno que escribo es sincero_  
_Hablando de tantos países como gente en cada país"_

Alemania se fue a acostar. Estaba agotadisimo... Como había descubierto tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, decidió que antes de continuar, se debería de aclarar un poco la mente.  
Sacro imperio romano quería a Italia y perdió la vida después de declararse...  
Y Italia seguía esperándole.  
Ahora la pregunta era, ¿que sentía él por Italia?  
Igual ya era hora de decirlo. Le gustaba Italia.  
Le gustaba desde hace tiempo aunque odiara admitirlo, ¿pero de que servia ocultarlo? No podía engañarse a si mismo. Feliciano Vargas, un chico que se metía en su cama todas las noches que tenia miedo. Un chico que antes de tomar una decisión, le pedía consejo. Un chico que por cobarde que fuera, seguía con una sonrisa en su cara a pesar de todo lo que tuvo que sufrir, al perder a su amado, ser invadido, mas débil que todos los demás países, perseguido, perder a su abuelo... Y seguía con esa sonrisa en la cara que nunca se borraba, porque era una de las personas mas fuertes que el conocía. Por eso en cierto modo le admiraba. Y ya era hora de admitirlo. Le quería. Pero... El corazón de Italia ya estaba prometido.

_"Si tu también lo sientes y a ti también te apetece, no lo pienses vamonos, ya somos dos. ¿Por qué no me das la mano, nos cogemos este barco, celebrando con un beso que hoy es hoy?_  
_Que nuestra patria existe donde estemos tu y yo, que todo estará cerca si cerca estamos los._  
_Porque nuestra patria existe donde estemos tu y yo, que todo estará cerca no lo pienses vamonos._  
_Que nuestra patria existe donde estemos tu y yo, que todo estará cerca vamonos, tu y yo"_

-Flashback-  
_"La sentí. Sentí la espada del francés en mi barriga, atravesándola. Sentía como cada vez mi ropa estaba más empapada, y como la vista se me iba nublando. _  
_sentía la sangre salir por mi boca. Y lo que mas me dolía, sentía a Italia mas lejos de mi cada vez"_

_"No logro hablar_  
_No puedo ver_  
_Porque estará_  
_Tan fria mi piel"_

_"Y también las sentí. Las lagrimas._  
_Y sentí el dolor de una promesa rota. El no volver a estar a su lado. El saber que el día de mañana ella estará sola._  
_Y sentí algo carmín que me empapó por completo"_

_"Donde estarán _  
_Mis brazos mis pies_  
_Porque estará_  
_Tan fría mi piel_  
_Quisiera sentir_  
_La calidez_  
_De la lluvia en mi piel"_

_"Pero también sentí fuerza. Y me dije a mi mismo que seria fuerte. Que volvería con Italia. _  
_La espada se clavo mas profundamente... Y todo se termino._  
_Mis ultimas palabras. perdóname, Italia. Por lo que haga cuando no te recuerde._  
_Y necesito salvarte, pero ¿quien me salvará a mi?_  
_Porque tu eras mi única razón para seguir con vida a pesar de todos los disparos y golpes."_

* * *

Se despertó sobresaltado.  
¿Por qué demonios había soñado con eso?  
Miro el reloj.  
Italia... Felicidades, lo habías conseguido. Le habías quitado el sueño. Tu y tu historia con un chico que no era él.  
Eran las cuatro. Y no podía seguir así con Ita-chan. Simplemente no podía tener esas ganas de morir por ser su mejor amigo y no algo mas.-

* * *

-explícamelo otra vez, aru...  
-¿Otra vez? Esta bien, se acerca el cumpleaños de Ita-kun... Y le vamos a hacer una fiesta con sorpresa.-Japón estaba emocionado.  
-¿Cuando hay que poner en el regalo, japón?  
-Nada. Solo buscar un lugar bonito y que alguien se encargue de la comida y los preparativos.

Todos aceptaron la idea.

-Muy bien!-América impuso su mandato- España, tu te encargarás de la salsa de tomate.  
-¡Esta hecho!  
-Italia del sur, tu la pasta.  
-¡si!  
-yo las bebidas y los snack. Y Francia, tu también lleva comida.  
-Oui!  
-Kiku, lleva algún vídeo juego.  
-Hi! Ahh.. Gomen... La sorpresa...  
-Ah, claro, le doy la palabra a mi apoyo HAHAHAHA  
-En ese día juntaremos a Alemania y a Italia!

...

...  
Silencio en la sala.  
-¿QUE MI HERMANO VA A JUNTARSE CON EL MACHO  
PATATAS? - Italia del sur estaba que echaba humo.  
-Oigan, hacen buena pareja, aru.  
-Ahh le amour.  
-Si ya se les veía muy unidos... Koru koru koru

-Bromas apartes - Kiku prosiguió - el cumpleaños lo haremos en España. Y hablo en serio. Que nadie les diga nada a Ita ni a Alemania!  
Y bueno, este es el plan...  
-¿les forzaremos a salir?-grito el francés  
-¡No! Eso lo dirán ellos. Es una ayudita para que den el primer paso! Y cuando mejor que en la fiesta de Italia... Alemania sera el regalo.  
-¿vamos a meter a Alemania dentro de la tarta? -dijo Francia con cara de pervertido.  
Todos estallaron en risas.  
-vale, aquí mi plan...

* * *

-Alemania, ¡ Alemania!  
-¿Que te pasa?

Genial. Cuando por fin conseguía dormir, le despertaba. Y encima tuvo que ser el... No podía hablar con el así. No ahora que él tenia claro sus sentimientos y que sabia que Italia quería a otro que no era él.  
-No puedo dormir...  
Italia también había pasado toda la. noche en vela. Porque, que le iba a decir a Alemania... "Oye, que tu hace siglos me gustabas y yo a ti, recuerdas, vivíamos con Austria y Hungría y tu te fuiste pero casi mueres y perdiste la memoria, quiéreme."  
Ademas... Quizá eso habría funcionado con sir. Alemania había cambiado y mucho. Ahora era mas serio, fuerte y trabajador. Y si ya le molestaba tener que rescatarlo una y otra vez de los planes de los aliados...

_"Todas las historias tienen un final y no es feliz_  
_Quizá me equivoque pensando en un futuro junto a ti_  
_Y se que no se puede cambiar nada ya, paso de ralladas porque ni siquiera ya me quedan ganas._  
_Y lo siento, se que no soy perfecto pero caray, jure nunca jamas volver a mirar hacia atrás._  
_No es que mi corazón este roto, es que ya no es el mismo._  
_Y quizá sea verdad, ya, no se que creer. Quizá el amor no exista y me pregunto ¿por que creí en el?_  
_Las promesas son mentiras, el silencio no olvida, la vida es una continua lucha._  
_El paisaje cambia porque no puedo pintarlo._  
_Te juro que pensé que tu podrías ser mi vida y no quiero pensar que me equivoque como la mayoría_  
_De veces y se que mereces mucho mas, quizá me sienta así por nunca sabértelo dar."_

-Yo tampoco puedo. Tuve una pesadilla.  
-¿Alemania quiere hablar de ello? Nee~. -dijo el italiano mientras se echaba en la cama, a su lado.  
-¿Sabes? Creo que mas que un sueño fue el recuerdo de alguien. soñé con una guerra en la que perdía la vida.  
-¡Eeh! Yo no quiero que Alemania pierda la vida... ¡No quiero!

Italia se pegó al brazo del rubio.

"Muéstrate serio... Muéstrate serio..."  
Pero por muy serio que se quisiera mostrar, el alemán no pudo evitar sonreír.  
Y esa sonrisa fue para Italia como un caramelo para un niño. ¡Que digo un caramelo! Mil veces mejor.  
Ver esos labios sonreír era a la vez una tortura, pues después de haberlos probado dos veces los necesitaba.  
Para Alemania tampoco fue fácil sentir a Italia tan pegado a su brazo, que no se soltaba.

-¿Y tu porque no podías dormir?  
-Nee, no lo se... Pero cuando no puedo, venir a dormir contigo hace que me sienta feliz y protegido, y eso me ayuda a dormir, hera hera~

Alemania no supo como interpretar eso. Vale, eso eran unas claras señales de "estoy durmiendo a tu lado y me siento bien, que te dice?" Pero como Italia era así por naturaleza, no sabia si eso significaba algo.

Se giro para verle. Tenia que confesar un par de cosas...  
-Oye, Italia...  
Y vio a un italiano dormido pegado a el sonriendo.

-Te quiero. - el rubio aprovecho que el italiano no estaba despierto para decirselo, porque sabia que así no lo iba a escuchar.

Pero lo que no sabía era que se estaba haciendo el dormido.

* * *

_"Solo soy yo entre los escombros. Debe de ser muy confuso para ti_  
_Y se que me necesitaras a tu lado_  
_Pero me estoy perdiendo a mi mismo, y temo que tu también me perderás._  
_Tu amor me tiene vivo, pero también me vuelve loco. Y necesito salvarte, pero ¿quien me salvara a mi?_  
_Puedo sentir que pierdo la razón..._  
_Por favor, perdóname por lo que haga cuando no te recuerde."_

Alemania cerró el diario de sir.  
_"perdóname por lo que te haga cuando no te recuerde"_Que demonios quería decir con eso...

-¡Nee~! ¿Alemania quiere venir conmigo a la playa?

El rubio tembló y escondió el diario.  
-Claro, dame tiempo para prepararme.  
-¡Hi! Te espero en mi cuarto.

-...Sacro Imperio Romano. ¿ Algún día volverás?-Susurro

* * *

**Good morning criaturitas del señor!**

**Lo siento, en este capitulo no paso nada. pero es que ya me tocan todos los examenes globales y para colmo estoy mala, asi que entre el estudio y que estoy gran parte del tiempo en la cama pues no estoy para escribir. La anterior semana como fue la huelga general en España y al dia siguiente tuve dentista estuve escribiendo como una loca, pero ahora se me acabo el chollo y tengo otras cosas que hacer aparte de que tengo otro fic en marcha de hora de aventuras y tengo que empezar con otro de Corazon de Melon. **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece y las letras de este capitulo tampoco.**

**Por cierto, son ''geografia'' de amaia montero, ''no hay final feliz'' de Porta y ''Remember you'' de Hora de Aventuras.**

**Y bueno, en el siguiente episodio va a haber una PARTY HARD ALL NIGHT porque es el cumple de Ita-chan! Y parece que el rubio aprovechara la oportunidad para declararse, y de paso celebraran la vuelta de sir, solo que Alemania no lo sabe ni lo sabrá. (ewe...)**

**Y despues de los siguientes capitulos pues ya seguire con el ritmo normal de la historia, a seguir con los diarios y la vida de sir, y tambien parece que Kiku y Arthur tendran que arreglar una diferencia entre ellos. O ¿será con America y Grecia?**

**chanana chanana chanana.**

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo. Por cierto, todas las jugadoras de corazon de melon (o incluso las que no) les recomiendo un fic, es muy corto y es genial, me hizo llorar y todo. La historia es aparte del juego, asi que lo van a entender muy bien. Y tambien les recomiendo el juego xDD Se llama ¿Realidad? Memorias de un angel. (En ingles)**

**Y los que ven adventure time, lean mi otro fic, en realidad no es una historia ya que cuento cosas aleatoriamente y no hay mucha trama.**

**Y bueno, nos vemos este viernes en el capitulo 6, la party hard de Ita-lkun (y para Alemania tambien habra fiesta)**

**AVISO**

**HABRA HENTAILA (Hentai de hetalia, palabra inventada por mi, apuntenla en sus diccionarios con lapiz!)**

**Y como siempre me dejais vuestros fanfics en un mp o un review y los leere gustosa**

**Ah, por cierto, tengo un cosplay de sacro imperio romano! Y voy a cambiarle la foto al fic para poner una mia vestida de sir... *_***

**Nos estamos leyendo~ Bye! Sayonara! Adios! Chaito! Arivederchi! Y finalmente todos los idiomas que aun no he dicho!**

**Hasta el viernes ;)**


	6. Chapter 6 - feli and Ludwing

**Tanananananananana how are ustedes? Yo fine, por course! Yes, estoy talkeando Spanglish because me sale del pussy. (Con cariño)**  
**Pues this is the chapter seis como habiais waitting. Y soy muy cool, right?**  
**Vale, hablare normal**  
**En este capitulo Italia metera la pata hasta el fondo fondo fondo con Alemania... ¡Bobo! Ademas habra por fin una party hard *_***

**¡Tengo noticias! Mi padre hace videojuegos (wee!) Y me ha pedido que le ayude a hacer uno... ¡Asi que empeze! Yo hago los guiones y diseño a los personajes. Va a ser totalmente gratuito, only for girl (de momento) y online, osea que cuando este pondré el link por aqui y si quereis jugais, no estais obligados, pero a mi me hariais feliz y vosotras seriais feliz jugando asi que ganamos todos.**

**Ah, tengo que decirlo, me he comprado un abanico de Hetalia por solo 3 euros! Tuve suerte de que la que lo vendia era amiga mia, pues era una convenccion y habia varias tiendas, y ahi lo vi, el abanico sagrado, con la cara de Ita-chan sonriedo.. Y solo habia uno con cuatro personas pidiendolo. ¡Tuve suerte de que me lo vendiera a mi por ser su amiga! Después pase por la tienda de chapas y habia una con Italia, Alemania y Japon y una bola del mundo en la que estaban Inglaterra, Francia... Pero no estaba rusia. -llora-. y me abanique con mi chapita puesta EN UN COSPLAY DE SIR *_* Seeh gente, tenia que decirlo, viva hetalia y sobretodo sir. Y ¡todas mis amigas baberano al verme vestida de sir y con italia abanicandome! Bueno, ademas me hice un cosplay improvisado de Alemania y me quitaba la capa de sir y ya era alemania... Viva yo xD. Bueno, ya no me pavoneo mas.**

**No me odieis, pero este es el ultimo capitulo.**

* * *

Italia y Doitsu estaban camino a la playa. El joven aleman cargaba con una hamaca y una sombrilla hacia el mar mediterraneo, mientras que el italiano llevaba cubos, palas y otras cosas para hacer castillos de arena.  
Alemania miró a Italia. Estaba pensativo. ¿Qué estaría pensando?

(Pensamiento de Italia) _"Vale, y entonces hago como si me ahogo y Alemania me hara el boca a boca... Hmm, no, mejor tropiezo y caigo encima de el... ¡Arg! No se que hacer..."_

Alemania mientras pensaba en que regalarle a Italia, pues su cumple era dentro de una semana. Habia decidido pasarlo a solas con el y tal vez, repito, TAL VEZ declararse.  
De eso que a Alemania le llegó un mensaje del japones al movil.  
_"Este sabado cumple de Italia. Fiesta sorpresa en España. Alemania, te encargas de llevarlo a asturias."_  
_(N/A Yo vivo en asturias... Mas quisiera yo que Italia celebrara su cumpleaños aqui)_  
Alemania respondio el mensaje.  
_"¿A que hora y cuando pongo para el regalo?"_  
_"Traete unas salchichas y mayonesa"_

Italia le quito el movil a Alemania.  
-¡Nee! Alemania vino para divertirse conmigo, no para estar con el movil... -dijo con tono apenado.  
-Lo siento Italia... - el rubio se levanto de su hamaca.  
-¡No pasa nada! - Italia puso una carita moe con mucha moesidad, de esas que son moes tan moes que... ¡Por dios, que moe es italia!-¿Alemania quiere venir conmigo a bañarse?  
-Claro, dame un segundo - dijo alemania mientras se echaba crema.  
Italia hizo lo mismo, cogio su pelota de playa y corrio hacia el agua.  
-¡EY! ¡USTEDES!  
Italia no habia llegado al agua cuando paro en seco, y alemania se lo paso de largo. Despues volvio.  
-¿Que sucede? - dijo alemania.  
-Hera hera~ alguien nos gritó.

Ambos se sigaron y vieron a Japón y a China.  
-Ohayo gozaimasu~.  
-¡Nihao, aru!  
-¡Nee! ¡Japon y China han venido! ¿Qué haceis en el mediterraneo?  
-Ehh... Pues ya sabes, aru.  
-Disfrutar! Sore wa natsuda! Hai!

Alemania se alegraba de ver a su amihgo y a su hermano, pero ¡queria pasar un ratito a solas con el joven Vargas!  
Cuando se dio cuenta, ni el pelinegro ni el italiano estaban, y se habia quedado solo con el chino. Obvio la situacion era un pelin incomoda...

* * *

Feli y Kiku ya se habian metido en el agua, dejando atras a sus acompañantes.

-¡Nee~~! ¡Japón! Tengo buenas noticias ^o^  
-¿Ah si?  
-Sii... Anoche fui a dormir con Alemania porque tenia miedo y no podia dormir.  
-Ala... - Por lo menos Kiku no malpensaba.  
-Me abraze a el cuando hablo de su pesadilla ya que tuvo una y tampoco podia dormir, y no queria que le pasara lo que habia soñado.  
-Entiendo...  
-Pero después me dije: ¿que va a pensar si me abrazo a Alemania tanto tiempo? Asi que me solte un poco y me hice el dormido.  
-¿Y que paso?  
-¡Me dijo que me queria! Pero despues que dio cuenta de que estaba "dormido" e hizo como si nada...  
-¿En serio? ¡Genial!  
-¡Hai! Estoy muy contento...  
-Me alegro mucho por ti.  
-¡Si! Bueno, yo hice algo parecido, aproveche que estaba dormido para besarle, jeje.  
-Si a eso se le podia llamar dormirse...

Entonces llegaron Alemania y China algo mosqueados.

-¡Gomen! Corrimos a meternos en el agua y pensamos que nos seguian.  
-¡Hay ya! Llevamos media hora buscandolos, aru.  
-¡Lo siento Alemania! ¡No era mi intencion dejarte atras! ¿Alemania me perdona?  
-Si, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer. ¿Y si no os encontramos?  
-¡Perdón!  
Y italia abrazo a Alemania.

-Oye, China, ¿me acompañas a la toalla? - Japon le hizo señas a China.

Antes de que pudiera responder, el pelinegro le jaló del brazo y lo llevo a la arena para dejar solos a Italia y a Alemania.

Italia levanto la mirada sin despegarse del aleman y encontro su cara.  
Italia ya estaba completamente seguro de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y de que ambos se amaban. Alemania no, y eso dificultaba las cosas, ya que entonces no se declararia tan facilmente. Porque ¿y si le respondia que el solo queria a sir o que alemania solo era su mejor amigo?  
Pues que todos los paises se reirian de el, pero eso era lo de menos. Que italia y el dejarian de ser amigos, pues a ver que chico esta con otro chico que va por el y encima viven aventuras como las de estos dos.

Italia se sentia valiente. Tan valiente que iba a confesarlo, porque ya estaba harto de ser cobarde. Y el no iba a dar el primer paso.  
Asi que cogio aire...  
-A...Ale-alemania... (Ale alejandro, ale-alejandro ;_D oc no)  
-¿Si, Italia?

El italiano se junto mas al alemán.

-Te amo... ¡Te quiero muchisimo!  
-¿Qu-que?

El aleman estaba rojo. ¿¡Italia se estaba declarando?!

-Siempre te he querido, sir... ¡DIGO ALEMANIA!  
_(N/A: auch! Gente linchandome en los comentarios en 3, 2, 1...)_  
MIERDA. Habia metido la pata hasta el fondo y mas. Las dos patas. ¡Que dijo! El cuerpo entero en el fondo. ¡Dos cuerpos!

Alemania empujo a italia separandolo de el.

-¡Idiota! ¡Sacro Imperio Romano murio en la guerra! Lleva siglos muerto, no cumplio su prometa. ¿Y que te hace pensar que iba a volver contigo? ¡Eras una sirvienta y el era el heredero de Roma!  
_(N/A: me dolio escribirlo. Me odio D,:)_

Alemania se tapó la boca.  
Vale, que Italia le restregara que seguia pillado por sir era cruel. Pero se habia pasado.

Italia no sabia que pensar.  
-¿T-tu como sabes eso? ... Ya se lo que pasa asi... Te creiste que no te iba a reconocer despues de tantos años, ¿verdad? Se que eres tu... Y si ya no te gusto, me lo podias decir directamente, en lugar de decirme esas cosas tan horribles...

Italia no iba a suponer que Alemania habia leido su diario... Al contrario. Penso que sir no le queria. Que le habia gastado una broma y se estaba riendo de el todo este tiempo. Que se habia creido que estaban hechos el uno para el otro cuando tenia razon. Era un pais poderoso y trabajador. ¿El? No era nada.

-Lo entendi muy bien.  
-No, espera, Italia, dejame que te...

Pero el italiano ya se habia ido.

* * *

Pasaron los dias tan rapido... Y Italia no salia de casa.  
Martes, miercoles, jueves y viernes.  
Y llegaba su cumpleaños feliz. ¿Que tenia de feliz?  
Preferiria que sir hubiera muerto en la guerra, asi se habria quedado con un bonito recuerdo. Porque cuando te crees algo toda tu vida, descubrir la verdad duele demasiado, mucho mas que si la descubres al principio. Y no se sentia nadie. No tenia fuerzas.

* * *

Japon llamo al timbre.  
-¡Italia! Feliz cumple!~  
Italia abrio la puerta.  
-¡Hee~! ¡Nihon!  
El japones paso.  
-¿Que tal estas?  
-¡Bien! Es mi cumple, hera hera~  
-Oh, desu nee~. ¿Te vienes conmigo a celebrarlo? Conozco un restaurante...  
-¡Vale! :,D

Pero lo que Italia no sabia era que se iban a una tanaananan PARTY ROCK VERY HARDD ALL DAY, ALL NIGHT JONNY LA GENTE ESTA MUY LOCA WHAT THE FUCK (!)  
Chifle. Es que me encanta esa cancion.

-Oye, ¿no estamos yendo muy lejos?  
-Oh, Shizuka na. Ya estamos llegando.  
-¡Genial!

El coche se detuvo y ¡Que cara puso cuando vio a todos los paises vecinos e incluso a otros continentes ahí!

-FELICIDADEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS

Se mezclaban acentos, lo que sonaba gracioso.

La fiesta fue muy hardcore. Mucha pasta, salsa de tomates por cortesia de españa, hamburgers y perritos americanos y gourmets franchutes. Muchos videojuegos japoneses y para beber te o cafe. Todos bebieron cafe excepto el ingles y los asiaticos. Pero la fiesta empezaba ahora.  
Italia estaba bailando... Cuando alguien le cogio de la mano.  
Y lo peor es que sabia de quien era. Reconocia lo grande, fuerte y firme de su mano. Era alemania.  
Se giró y efectivamente era Alemania.

-Italia, felicidades.

Alemania pudo ver como a Italia se le borraba su famosa sonrisa de la cara y sintio que palidecia.  
Empezo a resistirse y a intentar soltarse.

-¡Aah! Alemania, no me hagas daño... Tengo parientes en venecia. ¡Y no te serviria de nada!

Pero ¿porque Italia le tenia miedo?

-En la cara no, por favor.  
-Italia, no te voy a pegar. Solo quiero disculparme. ¿Podemos hablar?

Italia se veia con miedo.  
Ambos fueron a una esquina donde estaban medio solos.

-Italia, tengo que confesarte toda la verdad. Lei tu diario. Lo se todo. Perdoname pero... Es que hablas muy poco de ti.  
-¿Alemania hizo eso?  
-¡Si, Italia! Y me arrepenti muchisimo. La verdad es que...  
-¿Es que...?  
-No podia soportar la idea de que te gustara otro chico. Creo que me puse celoso de sir.  
-¿En serio?  
-Si... Perdoname Italia. Pero creo que me he enamorado de ti. Y en la playa, cuando me dijiste que me querias, me puse super contento... Hasta que me llamaste sir. Y entonces explote. Pero no pienso nada de lo que decia...  
-¡Alemania!  
-¿si?  
-Tu eres sacro imperio romano.

La musica se paró. Todos los asistentes a la fiesta se giraron, mirando a los dos chicos y dejando un espacio entre ellos y el publico.  
Empezaron a oirse murmullos y algun que otro "ooh, aah"...

-Italia, no hace gracia...  
-No, alemania, es cierto. Tu eras sir. No perdiste la vida pero si la memoria y... Te olvidaste de mi. ¡Pero volviste!

Alemania tenia ganas de tirarse de un precipicio o desde el monte Fuji, pero se quedo con las ganas.  
¡Osea que Italia le... le...!

Habian pasado de ser chibitalia y sir, a ser Italia y Alemania.

Italia miro a kiku de reojo, quien le guiñó un ojo.  
El chino le hacia gestos de: ¡besale!  
El frances decia:¡iros a un motel!  
Afortunadamente nadie le oyo.

Entonces Italia se acerco timido al rubio.  
-¿Me crees, verdad?  
-Si, Italia... Si te creo.  
-Gracias por volver.  
-Gracias a ti por...

Italia agarró con la poca fuerza que tenia a alemania de la camisa y se puso de puntillas. Alemania supo por qué. Buscaba sus labios.  
Y en ese momento el rubio se inclino, haciendo realidad todos los sueños que habian tenido ambos con el otro de que llegara este momento.  
Inclinaron su cabeza, cerraron sus ojos y se fundieron en un dulce beso.  
De fondo el americano lanzaba cohetes y todo el mundo aplaudia.  
-¡Que vivan los novios!-gritaba españa.  
-¿Quien es el seme, aru?-China no lo veia claro.  
-¡Eso eso! ¡Metele sus besucones! -gritaba mexico.

Ambos paises tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire.  
-Ti amo, Doitsu.

Y dicho esto le abrazo.  
Todos los paises siguieron con la musica y a bailar y a beber.  
Inglaterra se habia emborrachado. Malo.

-Oigan chicos, HIP, ¿saben cual es HIP la marca de coches HIP favorita de Japon?  
-¿Cual, aru?  
-Honda AJAJAJAJAJAJA (si, hay una marca que se llama Honda, y Japon se llama Kiku Honda para el que no lo entienda)  
-AJAJA Aru.

Entonces llego America.  
-¡Iggy, ya estas borracho! No te preocupes china, lo llevare a casa.  
-Esta bien aru.  
-¡Sueltame idiota! - el ingles intentaba huir del americano.  
-Shh, Iggy, shh...

Lo metio en el coche y lo llevo a casa.  
_(Si, en el proximo capitulo va a haber usuk, o ukusa ewe, ya me decidi)_

Para Italia estaba siendo el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.  
España le regalo un traje de luces (ole ole y ole!)  
America le regalo un cd de musica (yeah yeah and yeah!)  
Francia unas rosas (oh lala, oh lala et oh lala!)  
Y asi hasta que Italia tenia una cosa de cada pais. Pero no tenia ninguna cosa de Alemania... Aun.

La fiesta seguia a pesar de que era muy tarde. Y por increible que parezca, Italia no se habia llenado a pesar de toda la pasta que trago.  
Soplo las tartas y alemania y kiku fueron los primeros en gritar "porque es un chico excelente"!  
Y acto seguido lo siguieron un monton de voces cantando esa cancion.  
"...Y siempre lo será".

Italia pidio un deseo.  
Y la party hard continuo...  
De un momento a otro Austria puso musica lenta.

Alemania le pidio bailar a Italia_ (N/A: owwww!)_ Era cierto que tal vez no les gustaba bailar, pero ese dia harian una excepcion, porque vale, tal vez alemania no bailaba muy bien, pero se estaba divirtiendo con italia y mucho.  
Inglaterra bailo con America. Inglaterra no tenia fuerza y estaba borracho perdido, pero cuando se caia america le recogia y seguian bailando. Hasta que america decidicio darle cafe. Obvio el ingles se nego y siguio tan feliz.

Japon estaba sentado solo, no tenia ganas de bailar.

-¿Puedo sentarme?  
-Hai.

A su lado se sentó un griego.  
_(N/A no se mucho de su personalidad ni su caracter, gomen...)_  
-Lo siento, es que odio bailar.

El pelinegro sonrio levemente, mirandole de un poco de reojo.

Al instante ceso la musica clasica y alguna lenta y el español puso, pues musica española. (N/A es que me encantan las sevillanas xD)  
El turno de bailes romanticos habia terminado.  
Aun asi, Alemania e Italia no se habian separado. Y seguian en el medio de la pista.

La fiesta termino y como nadie podia volver a su pais ya que el viaje era muy largo, España ofrecio hoteles y casas en madrid para el que se quisiera quedar.

Italia y Alemania decidieron coger una habitacion con una cama para los dos, porque "esa salia mas barata" _(en realidad no)_  
Y asi, Italia habia recibido el mayor regalo del mundo, la vuelta de Sir. Mejor aun, convertido en Alemania.

Llegaron al hotel y subieron a su habitacion. Era bastante grande y con todo lo necesario.  
Italia se fue al baño a ponerse el pijama y Alemania hizo lo mismo. Estaban agotados de la fiesta tan hardcore...  
Asi que lo primero que pensaron fue en tirarse en la cama y sobar.

Se arroparon y se desearon buenas noches. Y un besito de despedida.  
Italia se acurrucó en el pecho del rubio y sonrió al sentir como este le acariciaba el pelo, lo que hizo que se juntara mas a él.  
El alemán subia y bajaba sus manos acariciando la espalda del italiano mientras este la arqueaba levemente.  
Y se acerco para besarle. Un beso que no se comparaba al piquito de buenas noches ni al beso que italia le dio sin que alemania lo supiera, ni al que se habian dado ayer.  
De un momento a otro la temperatura subio, y Italia tuvo que tirar las sabanas hacia otro lado para no morirse de calor.  
Estaban muy juntos y ambos sentian que querian mas. Feliciano se subió encima del alemán sin parar el beso y le acaricio el torso.  
El alemán se separó del beso para comenzar a besar ahora su cuello, lo que provoco que Vargas gimiera un poco, pero se tapo la boca de la verguenza.  
Cuando se dio cuenta estaba sin camiseta, y no le importo. Sabia que alemania le iba a hacer suyo. Completamente suyo.  
-D..Doit-tsu...  
Italia lanzo un suspiro de placer susurrando su nombre, lo que excito aun mas al rubio.  
Le cogio de las caderas y empezo a besar su torso, hasta llegar al pantalon.  
Italia, sonrojado y sonriendo timidamente, le quito la camiseta al rubio.  
Ambos se sentaron y siguieron besandose, acariciando sus lenguas con las suyas y explorando partes de su cuerpo. Tenian la ropa empapada.  
Cuando se dieron cuenta, ninguno tenia ropa. Estaba toda tirada por la habitacion. Y ambos estaban sudando.  
Italia gritaba, gemia y arañaba a Alemania. Poco a poco el dolor que sentia se convirtio en placer cada vez que Alemania movia las caderas.  
Y asi estuvieron toda la noche, siendo uno solo y olvidandose de todo lo demas.

* * *

**Well, hello! Aqui nos despedimos con gran pesar, os echare de menos...**

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ OS CREISTEIS QUE ERA EL ULTIMO CAPITULO! **

**No, lo siento, pero os seguire acosando virtualmente con mi historia fantastica, porque tengo muchas ideas para continuarlo y no pienso dejarlo aqui. Aun queda el diario de Austria, porque Francia hirio a sacro imperio romano años atras y cuantos hijos van a tener alemania y italia. (Spoiler: ocho hijos). ¡Y bueno, esto es lo que me habeis pedido, usuk! Una me dijo ukusa y me mori de la risa, vinieron los vecinos a quejarse xDDDDD y esto es verdad, no me lo estoy inventando. Era su hora de la siesta.**

**¡Feliz fin de semana a todos! Y siento no responder reviews hasta ahora, aqui teneis las respuestas a todos, es que no tenia tiempo... Pero me los leo todos y cada uno de ellos, eh.**

**Si hay algo que no os guste (como lo narro, las descripciones, etc...) me lo deciis.**

**Pongo el capitulo y el nombre.**

**Agni-chan (c.5): Una fan de hora de aventuras! *_* Si, con esa cancion llore, y al escribir el capitulo me parecio perfecto para ellos dos... QUIERO VOMITO DE CHIBITALIAS EN ARCOIRIS! Te hare vomitar ewe**

**Burbujas de colores (c.5): Sir es demasiado lindo para ser real . Yo tambien adoro a Kiku, es muy cutee~ ¿Que tal el examen? Yo suspendi mate... -llora-**

**Nessieprettysweet (c.5) JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA es cierto me travesti! xDDD No me di cuenta... **

**World-Yaoi-xD (c.5) usuk tendras pronto ;) Gracias por leer!**

**Sakhory: Ow! Gracias! *w*. JAJAJAJAJAJA Pero quien no quiere a un aleman saliendo de un pastel y vestido de conejito playboy. Aliadosjapon xDD. Alemania es poco integilente. Y lo he escrito mal aposta. ¡Y aqui tienes un lemmon Hentalia! xDD yo tambien soy pervertida.. jujuju**

**Burbujas de colores (c.4) JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJ ME MATO TU COMENTARIO! En serio xD no se que responder a eso, lo siento... JAJAJAJ**

**Nessieprettysweet (c.4): Al final si hay usuk, be happy! ;)**

**LeiaScrissorhands: Amame! La continue xDD Lo siento, no puse nada de lo que querias... **

**Sakhory (c.4): Oww, gracias por leer, en serio~. ALEMANIA X ITALIA 4Ê. Y no se como escribir su diario porque soy totalmente opuesta a el, pensamos completamente igual y tenemos gustos completamente distintos, que lo conozco xD. UKUSA AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJNAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAKJAKAAKAJAJAJAJAJA JAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ TE JURO QUE CAI DE LA SILLA DE LA RISA XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDD Bueno, de nuevo gracias por leer xDDD **

**Nevra Amulet Cat: Mi secreto es comer kiwi y una buena sobredosis de lemmon ;3 eso inspira a cualquiera. Nyah kiss! Besos, te quiero :33 **

**Y esto ha sido todo!**


	7. Chapter 7 - -¿Nos casamos? Why not?

**Muy buenas criaturitas del señor! Estoy aqui, tras haberme matado a estudiar pero tengo una buena noticia...**

***Suena musica celestial de fondo...***

**TANANANANANA ¡APROBE MATEEEEE!**

**Si gente, llevaba sin aprobar un examen de mate dos años, que se dice pronto, solo aprobe uno con un 5 y fue porque la profe se apiado de mi, es que estudio mucho pero sus examenes son muy dificiles... Asi que me han dejado llamar al banco de corazon de melon, no me han castigado sin reyes y hemos ido a cenar a un restaurante caro, soy feliz (en realidad no era caro...)**

**Y lo mejor es que tengo 5 proyectos en marcha y este es el unico en el que me esfuerzo, pero no pude escribir y estoy depre porque tenia muchas ideas y se me olvidaron.**

**¡VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD! Aviso, en las vacaciones pienso subir un capitulo cada dos dias y cuando termine este fic voy a empezar otro, quiza la continuacion de este con una trama distinta, si, en plan trilogia, o empezar otro con otra teoria, vengo con ideas de usuk para escribir y tambien he pensado en escribir one-short de muchos tipos y personajes.**

**Ah, y un crossover de adventure time y hetalia! Ya se que es una aberracion, pero imaginense... Finn seria estados unidos de America, Marceline españa (*-*) etc etc... ¡Wow que level tengo en ideas! oc no.**

**Ah, el lime lo peto lo se, es que no queria ponerlo fuerte en plan lemmon porque esta historia la leen amigas mias y no quiero que me llamen pervertida que lo soy y lo admito pero no que sepan que escribo porno, que que que me mirarian mal xD**

**Bueno, capitulo 8. En este capitulo alguien intentará interponerse entre la relacion de Italia y Alemania, no, no me refiero a alguien del eje ni tampoco a alguien que se lleve mal con italia, me refiero a... Bueno, veanlo ustedes mismos.**

**Y tambien he de decir que he conseguido a una amiga para que se cosplayee de chibitalia, el cosplay sera dentro de muchos meses cuando sea el salon del manga, pero haremos algo de chibitalia y sir, y debajo de la capa de sir y del vestido de chibitalia estarán los uniformes de italia y alemania, en plan nos quitamos el vestido y somos otra persona... Pondré el video y si me quereis ver pues bien seré feliz y sino lloraré.**

**¡EY! SABEIS QUE ES LO MAS COOL EN EL POLO NORTE? La interraccion. Yo te ofrezco mis fics y tu comentas, ¿hay trato? cappicci?**

**Bueno, episodio 8, disfruten y como siempre digo dejadme vuestros fics o fics de amigos o fics que os gusten y que me recomendeis y los leere gustosisisisima ah y si alguien quiere agregarme al tuenti para hablar o comentarme algo es 'hikarii topvocaloid' no es mi tuenti real es uno que tengo de frikadas y otakudeces variadas si quereis agregarme vale y asi os conozco, ya no os entretengo mas, besos!**

* * *

Italia se despertó. Los ojos le ardían solo con pestañear y le dolia la cabeza. ¿Resaca tal vez? Lo mejor era que no recordaba nada de anoche. Solo veia trozos sueltos de su fiesta y algun que otro flashback. Veia algo borroso a alemania cogiendole de la mano y el frio que sintio ese momento. ¿Que paso despues?

Se sintio algo frio. Se miró. ¿¡Estaba desnudo?! Giró la cabeza con miedo... Y ahí estaba Alemania. Dormido, despeinado y sin arreglar. Esto puso feliz al italiano, quien se junto a él y se acurruco a su lado en su pecho. Al segundo sintio al rubio abrazandole y pegandole a él todo lo que podia. ¡Casi deja al pobre Vargas sin aire!

El joven rubio se despertó y bajo la mirada, encontrandose con su querido Feli.

-Buenos dias, Italia.

-¡Nee! ¿Alemania ha dormido bien? - Tras decir eso si que se quedo sin aire, el alemán le estaba apretando con demasiada fuerza. - ¡A-alemania me esta ahogando!

-Lo siento... - Le soltó un poco y le plantó un beso en la frente.

-Ti amo...

-Ti amo... eh... mas. -El alemán no sabia como responderle en italiano. El solo se rio timidamente.

-¿A...alemania recuerda lo que pasó anoche?

Alemania miró con cariño al moreno (o castaño o lo que sea), pero con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿No lo recuerdas? Bueno, lo que paso fue esto...

Y empezó a besar con lujuria al Italiano, subiendo la temperatura y acariciando cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Al moreno se le encendió la bombilla y se acordó perfectamente de la declaración de alemania, sus disculpas y sobre todo la noche. Se separó suavemente de él.

-Nee, alemania deberia descansar un poco antes de repetir. Y yo tambien, hera hera.

-Oh si, es cierto, perdoname.

-¿Que le parece a Alemania si mientras vamos a desayunar? ^o^

-¡De acuerdo!

Bajaron al buffe libre.

Antonio, el español *-* le sentó en una mesa. Como todos se habian quedado a dormir en el hotel de españa, estaban alli todos los paises.

Los del eje estaban en una mesa, italia y alemania se sentaron con Japón, Chile argentina y mexico, y demas, estaban en otra y korea china y demas paises asiaticos en otra. Era una mezcla enorme de paises y España estaba preparando los desayunos. Se iba a forrar con la caja, a ver si de una vez salía de la crisis (TwT)

Los desayunos eran cereales (miel pops! xD) tostadas con mermelada, colacaos o nesquiks y demás desayunos que se toman en España.

-¡Pero yo desayuno con salchichas, bacon, etc...! ¡No quiero esta shit! - America se negaba a desayunar esto. - ¡Y quiero cafe! ¡Un heroe tiene que estar despierto!

-Una manzana despierta más que el cafe por la mañana.

-Hmm bueno hagame un cafe y luego me tomaré un frisuelo y una tostada.

-Si, amo... *sarcasmo*

En la mesa de Italia...

Japón: ¡Felicidades por la nueva pareja!

Italia: Nee, grache Japon!

Alemania: :,)

Nunca habian visto al rubio tan sonriente, pero era agradable.

Fue cuando España se unio a la conversación.

-¡Ei tios!, ¿que pasa trons? (la personalidad y eso de españa me la invento, porque a partir de ahora España va a ser de mi propiedad)

-Nee, ¡España nii-chan! Los frisuelos estan delicioso el zumo de mandarina tambien . - Italia como siempre tan agradable.

-Ya lo se, por algo mi pais lo peta. ¡Y preparao para la comida! Fabada asturiana, paella, churros...

Italia del sur se sentó tambien en la mesa.

-¡Ciao, bellos! (o como se diga.) ¡Eh! ¡Alemania que haces en esta mesa! Largo, me tapas el sol.

-¿¡Pero donde esta el sol si estamos en un lugar cerrado?

-¡Bonjour, les infants! Inglaterra y America se han ido a fornicar, China se fue con korea y taiwan y rusia con sus hermanos bielorrusia y demas, asi que me quede solo... ¡Y vengo a ver que tal esta mi pareja Yaoi favorita! - Francia miró pervertidamente a los jovenes quienes se sonrojaron levemente...

-¡YAOI! ¡YAOI! ¡¿DONDE?! ¿¡DONDE?! Mi camara, mi camara... ¡RAPIDO! Donde esta mi camaraaaa... - Hungria como buena yaoista se sento en la mesa y sacó fotos a Alemania, quien tenia un brazo pasando por los hombros de Italia. - Esto para el tumbler, para el blogger, para el...

-¡Que se besen, aru! -China impuso su mandato.

- Beso! Besooo! - Gritaron todos a coro.

Italia se sonrojó y le dio un beso francés al Alemania, sin embargo el frances no lo pudo disfrutar porque como buen frances estaba pervertiendo a Polonia.

España sacó unas cervezas para celebrarlo.

Después del desayuno, fueron todos a hacer una guia turistica de España, porque ya que estaban... Asi que se fueron a Barcelona.

Fueron a la sagrada familia, a las playas de bcn, a iglesias y cosas asi muy monas... Y después se fueron a madrid a hacer lo que sea que hagan los turistas. Comieron, hicieron una mini party jugando a la wii y se fue cada uno a su pais. Bueno, no todos. Inglaterra se fue a America y Italia se fue a Alemania, por ejemplo.

Y Austria en vez de irse a su casa en Viena se fue a Francia.

-¿Que haces en ma chambre?

-Necesito saber porque trataste de asesinar a Sacro Imperio Romano.

-Yo no hice tal cosa... -Miró hacia la izquierda, y el austriaco supo interpretar que estaba mintiendo.

-Venga, se que fuiste tu.

-Yo no sabía quien era ni que tenia esa historia de amour... Pensé que solo era un pais con ansias de poder y queriendose hacerse mas fuerte a costa de conquistar otros paises. Y lo maté. Lo dejé bien muerto. Es imposible que él sea Alemania.

Austria se rió burlonamente. El interrogatorio iba a ir para rato...

Mientras inglaterra y america...

-¡I-idiota! ¡Como se te ocurrio hacerme esto! ¬3¬ -Dijo el ingles mientras se abrochaba la camisa.-Solo espero que no nos haya visto nadie...

-HAHAHA

-¡No te rias idiota! Agg...

El americano agarró al rubio y le besó, mientras él intentaba salir de su agarre.

-S...sueltame... -Pero sabia que por dentro queria que no le soltara.

El americano se apartó y se siguió vistiendo. El chico hizo lo mismo. Pero tarde o temprano tendria que admitir que era su heroe, y el era su angel.

**FIIIIN PERDON POR HACERLO TAN CORTO ES QUE TENGO QUE ESTUDIAR SOCIALES Y EN MEDIA HORA QUEDE Y NO SE QUE HACEERR PORQUE HABLO EN MAYUSCULAS BUENO EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO QUE SUBIRE MAÑANA ALGUIEN SE INTERPRONDRA ENTRE ALEMANIA Y ITALIA HACIENDO QUE TENGAS DUDAS COMO YA DIJE ANTES PERO CUANDO DIGO QUE VA A PASAR ACABA PASANDO MUY ADELANTE XDDD Y ME OCUPARE DE QUE HAYA USUK Ò_Ó NO UN SIMPLE DESLIZ. TAMBIEN QUIERO HACER FELIZ AL FRANCES Y AL JAPONES CON HERACLES *3* PUES NOS VEMOS MAÑANA GRACIAS POR LEER DEJEN SU REVIEWWWWWWW~~**


	8. Chapter 8 - Ahora si que nos casamos

**Muy buenas criaturitas de la señora!**  
**IMPORTANRTISIMO! Leer lo que os puse al final del fic, por lo que mas querais _**  
**Llevo media hora discutiendo con mi padre, MEDIA**  
**Porque yo digo que si un arbol cae y no hay nadie alrededor si hace ruido porque que se yo, no va a estar pendiente de si le escuchan o no de hacer ruido al caer, y mi padre dice que no, y bueno, estoy bastante cabreada ademas su teoria parece mas cierta que la mia, solo espero que no empezemos a discutir sobre el huevo o la gallina.**  
**Celebro que he sacado un 10 en ingles *gloooria pan pan pan victoriaaa pan pan pan* y mi madre por cada aprobado me hace una llamada a cdm, 100 pa pal rdbote... Meh meh meh.**  
**Estoy DEPRE! En fanfiction van a prohibir los fics con lemmon y van a cerrar los que lo tienen... Pero esto se puede evitar! Estan recogiendo firmas! Todos a luchar! No nos moveran (8) Bueno y que tal la life, espero que bien, yo yo bien gracias por preguntar... ¿Que no me has preguntado porque eres un ordenador? Bueno, aqui con tecnicismos nos podemos andar todos... ¿Por que coño estoy hablando con mi ordenador? No, a hacer preguntas absurdas a tu casa. Que ya estas en tu casa? No me forniques tio -.-**  
**Vale ya! Capitulo 8. Muy tetrico.**

* * *

Italia y Alemania ya llevaban dos meses saliendo.

-Dime... Ahora que sabes quien eres, ¿vas a dejar las cosas a medias?  
-¿Perdón?  
-Eres sacro imperio romano. Casi pierdes la vida, ¿recuerdas?  
-En realidad no lo recuerdo. Lo se porque me lo dijeron.  
-Pues yo no me creo que lo seas. Sacro Imperio Romano queria tanto a Italia que era capaz de conquistar toda Europa y todo el mediterraneo por esa persona especial. Si sacro imperio romano estuviera vivo, colmaria a Italia de todas las riquezas del mundo y le haria las nacion mas poderosa del pais.  
-Pero Italia no quiere eso. Me lo dijo a la cara. Me dijo que su abuelo murió porque era muy poderoso. Por eso no queria formar el sacro imperio romano conmigo.  
-Ya, claro... Lo que no quiere es volverte a perder. Tantos años esperandote, y fracasaste. ¿Qué te iba a decir? Apoyarte y decirte que no pasaba nada porque volvieras con las manos vacias.  
-Mientes. Italia no quiere que luche por el.  
-Tal vez. Solo digo que Italia no se puede defender sola. Todos los paises le intentaran atacar, y tu no podras defenderle porque no eres fuerte. Has perdido tu guerra.

Se levantó y se fue, dejando en duda al alemán. ¿Debería escucharle?

-¡Bien chicos! Despues de la party hard y los dias en España celebrando un cumple, volvemos a la carga.  
-Osea, que vamos a su cumple, le hacemos una fiesta y al dia siguiente somos enemigos aru.  
-En resumen, ¡soy un heroe! ¡El mejor! ¡Soy...!  
-¡Un idiota! -Inglaterra puso cara de tsundere.  
-Ash, porque no te vas a tomar te.  
-¿Por qué no te vas tu a... A... A... Esto, no falta uno de nosotros?  
-Si hablas de tus amigos imaginarios, los mate a todos.  
-¡No idiota!  
-Deja de llamarme idiota, ¡madafaka!  
-Oigan chicos, calmense. Es ciero, falta Francia, aru.

En eso que alguien entra en la sala apurado.

-¡Pardone-moi! ¡Llego tarde!  
-¡Tu! ¿Donde has estado?  
-Eso no importa ahora. ¡Traigo noticias espantosas!  
-¿Que pasa, aru?  
-Allemand! ¡Va a conquistar todos los paises de su alrededor! ¡Quiere volver a formar el imperio de roma!  
-¿¡Cómo?! Osea, vamos a una fiesta con ellos y al dia siguiente nos intentan conquistar... -America no se lo creia.  
-¡Pero si es lo que ibas a hacer tu, aru!  
-Pues lo que hay que hacer es un plan de ataque o de defensa. China: tu seras mi apoyo. Rusia: ha sido dificil, pero creo que seras mi apoyo. Francia: felicidades, te lo has ganado. Te mereces ser mi apoyo. Inglaterra, tu...  
-¿Si?  
-Tu vas a ser el cargo mas importante. Seras mi apoyo. ¡En resumen, soy un heroe!  
Asi que si Alemania quiere guerra, tendra guerra. Declaro oficialmente a Japon, Alemania e Italia en guerra con Estados Unidos y sus apoyos!

* * *

-¡Nee! ¡Buenos dias Alemania!

El aleman estaba leyendo un libro.  
-¡Italia! ¿Qué tal? - Se levantó de su asiento y lo abrazó.  
-¡Genial! ¿Como esta Alemania?  
-Bien tambien. -Su voz era ronca.  
-Hera hera... ¡Me alegro mucho por alemania! Etto...  
-Italia.  
-¿Si?  
-Tengo que pedirte algo... Me-mejor que te sientes.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en el sofa.  
-I... Italia.  
-¿Hmm...?  
-¿Te quieres ca...?

No pudo terminar la frase porque sonó un estruendo cerca de donde estabán y el suelo empezó a temblar. Los dos habían pasado la segunda guerra mundial juntos y muchas guerras por separado, asi que ambos sabian reconocer que habia sido eso. Un arma, un tanque, una bomba. Pero fuera lo que fuera, tenia que ver con las guerras.  
Italia se asustó muchisimo y se abrazó a Alemania inscosciente, y con una banderita blanca que habia aparecido de la nada.  
Japón entró corriendo.

-¡Teneis que ayudarme! Estaba tomando mi te cuando China me ataco, ¡y planean un ataque para cada pais del eje! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?  
-Yo voy a luchar.  
-¿Estas loco? La ultima vez Francia te dejó incosciente.  
-¿Y cual es tu plan?

En ese momento America tiró la puerta de la casa abajo. Bueno, en realidad fueron sus apoyos quienes lo hicieron.

-Vale, rindanse y no sufriran daños.  
-¡America largo! ¡No conseguiras nada!  
-Miren que conmovedor... Italia llorando en el pecho de su amado.

Inglaterra maldijo por dentro la suerte que tenian los dos chicos de estar juntos.  
Por otro lado, Alemania se avergonzo muchisimo de que todos sus enemigos lo vieran en esa escena, asi que apartó suavemente a Italia.  
El le miró asustado, y se abrazó a un cojin.

-¡Ahh! ¡Doitsu Doitsu! ¡Ayudame! - El ruso estaba apuntando con un arma a Italia.  
-¿Qué te crees que estas haciendo? ¡Suelta a Italia o le vuelo la cabeza a China!

El rubio agarró del cuello al pobre Chino.

-¡Ahh, aru! ¡Ayudalme!  
-Alemania suelta a Italia o tu amiguito España morirá. - Inglaterra agarró a Antonio del cuello tambien.  
-Ey, tron, ¿como llegue aqui? AY VOY A MORIR  
-¡Suelta a España o le llegará su hora a Francia! - Japón se unió a la lucha.

-¡Yo soy el Heroe! ¡Soy el protagonista! Asi que levanten todas las manos o... O... ¡Me cargo a Lituania! -America hablaba serio.

...  
Cri cri. Cri cri..

-¡Es igual! ¡Nos llevamos al Alemán! En resumen, ¡soy un heroe!  
-¡No! ¡No podeis llevaroslo! -Italia empezó a llorar.  
-Volveremos a por vosotros dos, aru.

Cuatro personas del eje, bueno, todas excepto Francia que estaba bajo el agarre del japonés rodearon a Alemania y lo apuntaron con sus armas. Se lo llevaron. Despues el francés huyo con ellos.  
Mientras lo hacían se escuchaban los gritos de Italia suplicando que lo dejaran, y las amenazas del japonés. Pero no consiguieron nada.

* * *

-Nee, japón...  
-Italia, ¿como estas?  
-¿Como crees que estará Alemania?  
-El es fuerte. Puede cuidar de si mismo y sabe defenderse.  
-¿Crees que se lo llevaron por mi culpa?  
-¿Qué?  
-Si hubiera sido valiente y un poco mas fuerte le podría haber defendido...  
-Italia, ellos son 5 y nosotros solo somos... Bueno, somos 2 y luego estas tu. No podriamos con ellos ni aunque tuvieramos superpoderes. Y además, Alemania va a estar bien. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque lo vamos a ir a buscar nosotros mismos.  
-Pero yo no puedo enfrentarme a los aliados...  
-Nosotros dos no, pero... ¿Mas gente?

* * *

-... ¿Que quieres? -Alemania estaba en una silla atado delante del chico.  
-He manipulado a mis aliados para que te secuestren. Te lo dije, Italia quiere que seas fuerte.  
Unete a mi, hagamos el sacro imperio romano. Se uno de nosotros. Conquistemos europa.  
El mar mediterraneo será solo tuyo y de Italia.  
¿Que me dices?  
-¿Seguro que es lo que Italia quiere?  
-Seguro.  
-Acepto.

**wowowo que acaba de pasar... Alemania se ha unido a los aliados! ¿Quién le habrá convencido? ¿Cómo le sentará a Italia? ¿Qué territorios conquistaran?**

**Bueno, os dejo con la tensión porque soy very mala. MWAHAHAHAHAHA Oc no.**

**Etto... Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, pero cuando domine el mundo si me perteneceran todos los paises.**

**Pues muy importante, que la segunda parte la voy a subir en otro fic.**

**Esta ya esta terminado, ya que este fic era sobre como descubria Alemania quien era.**

**La segunda parte será sobre Alemania en el eje van a ser d capitulos mas o menos como este fic y va a ser bueno la continuacion del fic, pero me centraré más en ¿que paso con Alemania? y tambien como se las apañan Japon y Italia para ser mas fuertes y enfrentarse a los aliados, tambien de como le sentará a Italia ver a Alemania con miles de tierras para el... Y va a haber MUCHO usuk. o ukusa.**

**Asi que cuando lo suba pondre un nuevo capitulo aqui poniendo el link y todo eso, bueno, nos vemos el miercoles/jueves.**

**¿¡SABES QUE ES LO MAS COOL EN EL POLO SUR?! ¡HACER FELIZ A ESTA ESCRITORIA CON UN REVIEW!  
Ole yo, rima y toh.**

**xDDD Oc no. Pues eso, que si me dejais un review os hamaré de por life.**

**(Si, he puesto hamar asi aposta)**

**Nos vemos el miercoles/jueves! ¡Chao!**


	9. Aviso importante

-¡Ei gente! Soy hikarii, la autora del fic y...  
-Hola, hikarii.  
-Antonio, estoy hablando! No me interrumpas!  
-Ah lo siento. Solo queria felicitarte. Que me entere de que ya tu fic tiene 1307 visitas y que te queria felicitar por bueno, eso, que felicidades.  
-¡1.307! Wow... gracias España.  
-¿No te alegras?  
-Pero claro que me alegro! No pense que me leeria nadie. Te pasa algo, españa?  
-No,no... Solo es que yo te doy tomates cada dia, te doy un lugar donde vivir en mi pais, escuela, vives al lado de la playa, en MI costa, te doy todas las fiestas españolas y tu me lo agradeces con poco protagonismo y encima me echas en cara que estoy en crisis, hikarii eso no esta bien. Y que me hayan visto 1273 veces hacer el ridiculo pues no. Ademas uno de los aliados casi me vuela la cabeza.  
-Lo siento España.  
-No mira sabes lo que te dijo? Emiga del pais. Fuera. Vete a Mexico que de alli son todas tus seguidoras. O mira, mejor, ponte a escribir fics de naruto que eres muy buena escribiendo y tienes que escribir sasusaku, adios.  
-Pero toño...  
-Vete a escribir sasusaku!

Sniff... Un dia iba por la calle sakura y sasuke le violo...  
-*penetracion*  
-*gemidos*  
TTToTTT  
No me gushtaaa toño vuelve!

Y por eso ahora estoy enmigrando del pais.

-¿Francia puedo vivir en tu pais?  
-NO! Osea en tu fic me pones como un pervertido y encima el malo manipulador? Y esperas que te acoga?

-Italia ¿puedo vivir en tu pais?  
-DOITSUU TToTT  
-parece que esta ocupado...

-Inglaterra, que sabes que te quiero mucho... A que me haces un hueco en tu pais.  
-Me llamaste guiri y cejudo...  
-Ya se que no nos llevabamos muy bien antees... Porfi plis!  
-NO! Idiota!

Y asi con todos los paises. Por eso ahora estoy viviendo en el Polo Sur. ¿¡Y SABES QUE ES LO MAS COOL EN EL POLO SUR?! DEJAR UN REVIEW!  
Oh yeah.

Al final tuve que fundar mi propio pais. Se llama Hikariizonia. Venid

Bueno, que el siguiente capitulo esta subido en otro fic pero es la continuacion, solo que como el trama es un poco distinto me parecia raro que el titulo siguiera siendo quien soy italia y el sumary que alemania encuentra un diario. Asi que aqui os dejo el enlace para leer el capitulo 1 de la continuacion.  
Arigato por leer.

El fic se llama ''Las promesas no se olvidan''

www . fanfiction .nets/8762190/1/ (sin espacio)


End file.
